All It Took Was Woo Woo Woo And My Life Changed
by zryderluver
Summary: Wrestling was always a part of Jen's life. One wrestler really stood out to her and his name was Zack Ryder. One day she entered in a contest to go and see Monday Night Raw. Little did she know that this contest would change her life.
1. The Contest

Wrestling was always a part of Jen's life. She would always watch it every night it was on. She loved all the wrestlers but one wrestler really stood out to her and his name was Zack Ryder. One day she entered in a contest to go and see Monday Night Raw. Little did she know that this contest would change her life forever.

I woke up to my phone blasting the Zack Ryder theme song. I sat up and shouted, "Woo Woo Woo! You know it!" Then I realized that it was my phone ringing and not my alarm. "Shit! I really need to make those different!" I yelled as I grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Miss Jen Marquez?"

"Yes, this is she"

"You have won two tickets to go see Monday Night Raw!"

"Oh my goodness!"

"The tickets and meet and greet passes are in the mail. Congratulations on winning."

"Thank you so much!"

After I hung up the phone I started to get ready to go to the gym as I do every day. I worked out at the gym for a solid four hours, and then I drove home to get ready for work. I took a shower then put on a white dress shirt and a black pencil skirt. Then I drove to Applebee's for work. When I got to work I punched in and then went to go talk to my friends Elaina and Brian.

"Guys, guess what!" I said excitedly.

"Woo Woo Woo! You know it?" They said simultaneously.

"No, well yes but that isn't what I'm talking about. You guys know that contest I entered?"

"Yeah the one for tickets and backstage passes to Monday Night Raw right?" Elaina said.

"Yep! I won!" I squealed.

"Oh my goodness!" they yelled.

"I'll tell you more after work but right now we need to get working." I said.

Brian went to the cooking station, and Elaina and I went out and waitressed. Once we were done working we all drove to my apartment to watch Friday Night Smack down, which I had recorded because we were working while it was live. The opening match was Sheamus vs. Mark Henry. It was an extremely close match but Sheamus ended up winning. After the match it showed Eve talking to the Bella twins.

"Ugh, I hate her she's such a bitch and she's playing Zack!" I whined.

"Well he's the one that's falling for it" Brian defended.

"The only reason you like her is because she's a hoeski! And we all know," I said and then Elaina chimed in, "'Broskis before Hoeskis!'"

While we were talking Eve was telling the Bella twins about how she's planning on leading Zack on for a while longer and then dropping him on his ass. Then the camera turned and it showed Zack, and he said, "Woo woo woo, you know it. Guess what Eve, we're over."

"Hell yeah! She's had that coming for a long time!" I cheered.

"Hey maybe you'll meet him and you two will fall madly in love with each other." Elaina teased.

"Shut up! It'll happen! Zack and I will fall madly and love and guess what I'll say to you, I will say I told you so!"

We watched the rest of the episode. Well actually Elaina and Brian watched the rest of the episode. I was in a Zack daze. This is what was running through my mind.

_What if I meet Zack?_

_Would I make a fool out of myself? Probably._

_What am I going to wear?_

_Which friend am I going to take? Elaina or Brian?_

_Wow Zack is hot._

Elaina started snapping her fingers in front of my face saying "Jen. Wake up. Jen. Stop daydreaming about Zack. Hey Jen look Zack Ryder is a t the door!" I whipped my head around to see no one at the door. I turned around and glared at Elaina.

"You're lucky I love you because if I didn't you would be dead." I said.

"Guys we need to talk." I said

"What's wrong?" Elaina asked.

"I only have one extra ticket and pass and I don't know which one of you guys I want to take."

"You should take Elaina. We all know you guys would have more fun with each other." Brian said solemnly.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yeah, totally" He replied.

"Okay, so let's go shopping for outfits this weekend. "I said.

After we talked for a little while longer we talked and then Elaina and Brian left. As I got ready to go to sleep I looked at my Zack Ryder poster and said, "I hope I can meet you. That will make my dreams come true."


	2. Shopping and Surprises

The next day I woke up and texted Elaina telling her to meet me at the Starbucks by the mall in an hour. I got ready and put on a flowy blue dress with a tan leather belt with tan braided gladiator sandals. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and put my make-up on and I was out the door in 30 minutes.

It took me 15 minutes to get to Starbucks. I ordered my coffee and sat down at a table. I pulled out my phone to see if Zack had tweeted.

"Are you serious bro? It's been hours since Zack tweeted last." I said just loud enough for everyone in the coffee shop to stare at me.

Zack's P.O.V.

I was just chilling in Starbucks seeing if there were any hot girls. (I was in disguise so I wouldn't be spotted by crazy fans.) After looking over the whole coffee shop my eyes lock on one girl. Just when I noticed her I heard her say, "Are you serious bro? It's been hours since Zack tweeted last." I thought about what she said and then it hit me! 'Are you serious bro?' hours since _Zack_ tweeted last, I'm Zack, and it _has_ been hours since I've tweeted. She was talking about me! Hmmm I should mess with her. I thought. I tweeted "At Starbucks looking at this hot red head. I think I'm going to go talk to her. #WWWYKI"

Jen's P.O.V.

I felt my phone vibrate and so I pulled it out to see that I had a text from twitter. I became excited because the only reason I get texts from twitter is when Zack tweets. He tweeted, "At Starbucks looking at this hot red head. I think I'm going to go talk to her. #WWWYKI" I looked around to see if he was here, but sadly he wasn't. I was just about to text Elaina to see where she was when she walked in the door. She got her coffee and we were off to the mall. My phone vibrated again and I saw it was another tweet, "areyouseriousbro just when I was going to go talk to her, her friend comes and she leaves." I gasped and said, "Bro I think that Zack Ryder was in the same Starbucks as us."

"What do you mean? I didn't see him. Did you?" Elaina said.

"No but he's obviously here for Raw on Monday and these two tweets kind of make me think he was." I explained to her while showing her the tweets.

"Oh, maybe you're right. Do you think he was in disguise?"

"He must have been. How else would we not see him?" I said.

We got to the mall and the first store we went to was Kohl's. We found some cute clothes, but we decided that they were too girly and frilly to wear to Raw. The next store we went to was Charlotte Russe. There was some really cute jewelry that we liked, but nothing to wear so we decided to come back for accessories. We went to a few more stores and still nothing. We finally came to Forever 21 and I could just feel that we would find something here. We looked for a while and I eventually found a black metallic tank top, dark blue skinny jeans, and black leather boots that zip up to my knees. Elaina got a metallic zebra tank, black skinny jeans and black ballet flats. We decided that our outfits didn't need accessories so we finished up at the mall and drove back to my apartment.

When we got back to my apartment we made signs. Mine said on one side "WOO WOO WOO YOU KNOW IT!" and on the other side it said "Mrs. Zack Ryder". Elaina's sign said on one side "Next To The Future Mrs. Ryder" and on the other side it said "2 Broskis" with an arrow pointing down. We finished up the signs and Elaina went home. I checked my phone before I went to bed and I saw I had a tweet so I opened the text and saw myself staring back at me. Zack Ryder was in Starbucks today. Underneath the picture the tweet said, "This is the red headed mystery girl. Isn't she hot?" I just stared at my phone for a while then tried to go to sleep unsuccessfully.


	3. Getting Ready

After a long Sunday of confusion it was finally Monday, and Elaina and I were spending the whole day getting ready for Raw. I ended up getting up at 11 o'clock Monday afternoon because I ended up not sleeping at all Saturday night because my mind kept on racing about the picture. I called Elaina and told her she could come over. I took a shower while I was waiting for Elaina to come. I got out of the shower and put some shorts and a tank top on. I put my hair in a towel and then put on a recorded episode of Raw. It was almost 12 o'clock when Elaina got to my apartment. I was staring at the hotness of Zack when Elaina burst through the door.

"Sorry it took me so long traffic was crazy!"

"Es ist alles gut!" I said in German.

"No hablo alemán!" she retorted in Spanish.

"Oops sorry."

"Let's get ready!"

Elaina was already wearing her outfit so I ran and put mine on. After I got changed I started curling Elaina's hair. I curled her hair in to tight ringlets. When I finished curling her hair I twisted her bangs back and pinned them at the back of her head. I put light smoky eye make-up on her.

Elaina put loose curls in my hair and then put my hair into my signature high pony tail. Then she put my bang into a twist with a poof at the top of my head. Then she put dark smoky eye make-up on my eyes.

By the time we were putting on our finishing touches it was 5 o'clock and we had to leave because the backstage opened at 6 o'clock.


End file.
